Newcomer: Volume 1 Introduction
by softballtitan009
Summary: Robin is being watched by a silent newcomer. She desperately wants to join the team. But, what lengths will she go to be a part of the Teen Titans? PG-13 for safety. OCROBIN (HINTS BBRAE) (second chapter up! Title suggestions welcome)
1. Rain

Newcomer: Volume 1- Introduction ---------------Hi. I had an idea for a story. You all are probably mad at me because I keep publishing and not updating right? Well, I seem to be overcome with an overactive imagination.....It feels like a disease. It's a new story. See if you like it.  
  
Chapter-One---Rain ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was raining. A lightning bolt, filled with plasma, streaked across the sky, illuminating the city below.  
  
She watched. A teenage boy on the streets below her was fighting a tough looking man who wasn't giving up. However surprisingly skinny the boy was, he was still putting up quite a fight.  
  
"Come on. I know you're holding back. Why won't you fight me?"  
  
"Because that's what your inmates are for..."  
  
The conversation between the two rivals would have been muffled and impossible to distinguish from the thunder, but this girl had enhanced senses and could easily see and hear the fight as though she was on the ground with them. She carefully interweaved herself through the beams of the construction site, getting closer and closer. She had absolute grace and poise. Her movement ceased and she positioned herself comfortabley again, slightly moving back and forth until her feet were secure. The small, leather sheath that she kept her knifes in was conciderably darker than before and her black t-shirt and pants stuck to her slim figure as she bent over. The rain welded with her hair transformed it into drenched locks that hung darkly around her shoulders and back. Pieces of it hung in her face and a certain astray hair streaked across her nose. She wiped it off.  
  
The words were clearer now. More distinguished than before. She couldn't believe she was this close to him.  
  
The skinny boy punched the older man who looked like he could have squashed the pulp out of his rival. The jet-black hair of the teenager had lost some of the spunk it had when it was dry and some pieces of it twindled around his ears and stuck to his forehead. He breathed hard and his face was covered in a coating of rainwater. Some of it dripped off his pointy chin, but most of it took to the air as he flung a kick at his opponent.  
  
"You're...tougher than I thought. I underestimated you." The older nemesis yelled, stopping only to wipe off the blood that seeped from his nose and examine it on his thumb.  
  
"Most people do."  
  
He was fighting solo, for tonight at least. He normally went into combat with four other teenagers. All that protected the city.  
  
The girl was desperate to be a part of them. The boy bent over to catch his breath. His enemy took this as an opportunity for attack. He launched himself at the unknowing teen.  
  
The girl knew this was the time for action. She leaped from her perch and fell, heading straight for the unsuspecting attacker. There was a flash of lightning nearby and the older man looked up. Only to realize that he was also being ambushed unwillingly. The girl came down with her leg extended and ended by giving the balding man a kick in the face. She landed gracefully with a hop and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"What the-?" the older man stammered. The girl flipped into a spiral kick with rain flying off her and flung the man to the ground. She took out one of her knifes that lay on her hip and twirled it around her finger. Obviously, she had skills with these because she didn't seem to even think about what she was doing with it. She stopped it, pointed it down and seered her eyes into the mans own. The man looked up and saw the knife along with her expresssion.  
  
"Don't!" The girl looked up, startled. Rain flew from her face.  
  
"Don't do it." She sheathed her foot long knife again.  
  
"I wasn't going to." She kicked the older man in the face and knocked him out. He fell into his happy world with a groan.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" the boy asked, wiping his face clear of the water, only to have it quickly replaced.  
  
"Why does that matter?"  
  
"Tell me your name!" he demanded desperately, his voice cracking slightly. No reply came back.  
  
"Why did...why did you help me?"  
  
"Because, you needed help," she said plainly. "If you excuse me, I really need to g-" The boy grabbed her arm. She glanced at where he had offended her and followed his arm all the way up to his eyes.  
  
"Tell me...your name." She met his gaze. There was a pause, in which all you could hear was the sound of the rain pouring around them. The water from the sky soaked them even more.  
  
"I will," she said. "When we meet again." He felt a jerk on his arm. He looked down only to realize that his hand was not connected to her forearm any longer. He looked up again. She had disappeared.  
  
He sighed, looking around. His finger pressed a button on his belt that would call the police to the location of the event. They would then reprimand the criminal. He turned around and walked away. Another lightning bolt streaked across the sky. The girl was standing on the construction site again looking straight at the boy. Then she looked towards his destination. The island was bathed in sunlight once more. The storm had ceased at that part of the city, but was still going strong downtown.  
  
His gloved hand ran through his hair in frustration as he headed back to Titans Tower.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
titan009- Well? What do you think? Please review!!! 


	2. Fight and Good Night

The Newcomer: Introduction

Sorry about the updating time. Lol. Got caught up in school. Here it is, even if I only got two reviews.

Chapter-Two

Meeting

"Robin!"

A shout echoed throughout the room.

Robin stood at the doorway, drenched in rainwater. His clothes were several shades darker and his normally spiky hair was hanging down. Several strands were sticking to his forehead.

"Towel," he said.

"I'll get it!" cried Beast Boy.

"Robin! What happened?!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Did you find him?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, I found the guy. Been tracking him for weeks, you know," he said as he shivered, "He challenged me to a fight, and you know how I can't resist. I almost had him, but I bent down to catch my breath and—" He stopped short.

"And?" asked Cyborg.

"—then I caught him by surprise." He decided not to tell the others about the girl.

"Yeah! That's the way to go!" Cyborg punched his fist in the air as Raven silently grinned.

"Did you see anyone else on the streets?"

She knew he was lying.

And he knew it.

"N-no...." he stammered, "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." She walked to the stove and started to make tea. Cyborg went to go find out what was taking Beast Boy so long. He left the room grumbling about something to do with "killing" and "towels".

"Are you uninjured?" Starfire asked, floating up and down with her hands folded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he comforted. Raven sat down in a chair and started reading a book. She sipped her steaming tea.

"The guy wasn't much of a match anyways."

A crash came from the hallway, followed by STOMP STOMP STOMP Raven's eyes didn't wander from the pages.

"......to get a towel, you GET A TOWEL....Mess.....baseball cards!" The Titans could only hear parts of what Cyborg was yelling.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy came bolting into the room at top speed, obviously fleeing for his life. Cyborg was on his tail with his arms outstretched. He grabbed Beast Boy and tackled him to the ground. Dust flew everywhere as the two wrestled.

"Hey! You guys! Stop it!"

"Friends! We must not—" she cringed, "act in this manner!" Her eyes glowed green.

Suddenly, black energy surrounded both of the warrior's torsos and flung them to opposite walls.

"Hey! Whatcha—"

"Let me go!"

"I just cleaned this room. You are not messing this place up," explained Raven as she proceeded to turn a page of her book.

"Now," Robin said slowly, crossing his arms and sighing, "What happened?"

"He went into my room and touched my baseball cards!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Only because I was giving one back that I borrowed!"

"You're not supposed to borrow them anyway!"

"You never let me have any fun!"

"OKAY!" shouted Robin, taking a deep breath, "Okay. Beast Boy, we gave you orders to get a towel, why did you go into his room?"

"Like I said, to return the baseball card I borrowed!"

"Don't even start to say that excuse! How do I know you weren't messing with my computer again?!!"

"What??!!" the green-boy exclaimed, "You think I would do something like that again? After what happened last time!"

"Hey, all I'm saying is that I can't trust you in my room anymore. Now I can't re-charge tonight! I have to run a virus scan on my charging system!"

Beast Boy just "hmphed" and glared at Cyborg from across the room. Raven's powers still had a death grip on their bodies.

"Beast Boy..." Robin asked, knowing he was pressing his luck.

"Don't expect me to—" Beast Boy started, but he was cut off by Cyborg.

"Well, I don't want to hear it!"

"That's _enough_," Raven glared, obviously enraged. She had actually put her book down and was standing up with her eyes glowing white. Her hands were clenched in fists at her side and were shining with her black aura.

"Apologize. _Now_." She put a particular emphasis on "now" that Robin couldn't blame her for. This was always what Raven was good at; stopping fights.

"You can't tell me what to—"

"Do it. Or I'll keep you here all night."

"He goes first!" they cried simultaneously.

Starfire giggled and clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"I shall retreat to the room of beds, for I am extremely fatigued. Happy schlorvacks!" she cried. With a waterfall of chimes and a whoosh from the door, she was gone.

Raven waited patiently and Robin stood by her side.

"I'm not kidding. I will keep you here all night if I have to."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me." Her eyes narrowed.

"I'll give you five minutes. If both of you haven't apologized by then, then I'm leaving and won't be here to hear you do it. You will stay here."

"Alright! Alright!" Beast Boy exclaimed, dreading what would happen, "Cyborg...I-I'm sorry I went into your room."

"Yeah...and I'm sorry that I always blame you for everything, even though you usually always do it."

"His doesn't count!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Shut up! Keep going and I'll throw you against the wall again!"

"Sorry Raven."

"Night."

"Night," said the two video-game worshippers as they retreated to their bedrooms, finally being released by her aura.

Robin and Raven were left in the room. There was a loud silence.

"Nice work," Robin said.

"Thanks. You're still wet."

"I know," said the Boy Wonder as he shivered.

"Hold on," she said, "This might feel kind of funny."

She went and stood behind him. Her hands found their way on top of his head, against the cold, jet-black hair.

"Azarath....Metrion...Zinthos."

Robin immediately felt it. It was like a hot breeze was being blown directly from on top of him. Or more like a very powerful hair-drier that was being forced onto his head. The coldness left him. After a few minutes, and more chants from Raven, he felt all the moisture leave his body. The air went away. He was dry.

"Wow..."

"What?" Raven asked as she turned back from leaving the room.

"That was awesome."

"Thanks."

"Night."

"Night."

Titan009: Okay, I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. And I'm really sorry. There will be more on the girl later. I swear. I just had to get this chapter up because I am feeling really guilty about it. So TA DA! Please review! And thank you all for reviewing for the first chapter. I'm glad you liked it.


	3. More Rain

Newcomer Volume 1: Introduction

Wow, it has been so long since I've updated this story. I'd like to dedicate it to Judgment Mathew, a dragons wings and Tifereth for making me update. I am so sorry, it's just that my mind has been flooded with inspiration for new stories, and I'm not really the person who can channel it into something that I want. It just sort of happens. Anyway, enough about excuses and on with the STORY!

* * *

Chapter-Three 

More Rain

* * *

The weather in Jump City was not at its best. The clouds had decided that they would take the upper hand and drench the city, covering it with rain. And the Titans had to fight, no matter what the weather provided for them. And as it fell in sheets around their island, they tried to amuse themselves while they waited for the alarm to sound again. 

"Come on! You gotta be kidding me!"

They were playing DDR in the arcade room of the tower. Robin was teamed up with Beast Boy and Raven, even though she just sat to the side, while Cyborg was stuck with Starfire. And Beast Boy had chosen a very hard song. But, Starfire, being a fast learner, was catching up to Beast Boy, who had played it for almost a week straight one month. It was quite noticeable too.

"Do not fear, Cyborg. We shall be victorious!" cried Star as the music started up. The first beats came on and she matched Beast Boy. However, she was leaning over and staring at the screen, looking quite stupid, while Beast Boy was just moving his feet around the board and on different arrows with ease.

"Come on, Beast Boy…" encouraged Robin, standing behind him, "You can do it…"

Raven rolled her eyes. Robin coughed. Along with a low fever, his throat was also sore and he tended to sneeze a lot. Diagnosis? The common cold. Probably from being out in the pouring rain.

He coughed again and she could sense a fit coming on. She was right. He sat down on the couch next to her as he doubled over coughing.

"Water?" she asked. He nodded. She got up and went to the fridge. When she came back, he was still coughing, though not as frequently.

She handed him the glass.

"You really should sit down. You are overdoing it."

"I'm fine," he said in between coughs.

"Whatever," she replied, turning back to her book. He stayed on the couch anyway. There was a tear in the dark blue leather of the arm-rest that he was using. He picked at it, which annoyed Raven immensely.

_Pick, pick……..pick……_

_Flap, flap……..flap……_

Her eyes narrowed and she looked up from her book. She could hardly stand the music from the game, much less someone with Severe Picking Disorder.

"Robin….."

"Huh?"

"Could you please stop that?"

"Oh, yeah….sure."

She didn't bother to say thank you. Her eyes fell back onto the words in her book.

_….pick, pick…._

"Robin!"

He grinned.

_…..pick……_

She made a sound of protest and stood up. She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

The others looked at Robin.

He coughed.

"What?"

* * *

_'Why does he have to be so darn annoying!'_ she yelled in her head, storming down the hallway. 

She turned the corner and headed for her favorite spot, the roof. They had installed a little shelter on the roof; so that they could still be outside if it was raining. Raven took this opportunity to meditate in the rain, which she enjoyed immensely.

Her feet slammed against the concrete steps with rage.

_'He has no regard for others feelings!'_

Inside her, a little voice asked, 'What feelings?', but she pushed it away and flung open the door. The rain came down in sheets as she shielded herself from it with her powers. Easily, she glided over to the shelter and hovered, starting her meditation.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…..Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos……" she hummed, freeing her emotions from her soul and releasing them into space, a place where they could do no harm.

"Why does she do this to me?" Robin asked himself as he briskly walked down the hallway, following Raven's path. He so desperately wanted to go back to his room or continue playing the game with his friends that didn't make him feel abnormal, but he knew he had to apologize. And he had to do it before she closed the book.

"Dammit, where did she go?" he growled in his Batman voice. And then he used his detective skills. (A/N: Ha-ha! Numchuck skills!). He thought logically. She couldn't be in her room, because she never stayed in it this time of day. She wasn't in the living room, because Cyborg and Beast Boy had left the Gamestation on and the pause music was too annoying. Not to mention that she couldn't figure out how to turn it off. The roof?

"God, I hope not. It's pouring outside…" he said as he took the stairs up to the only other place she could be.

There was someone else outside with her. She could sense it. Another presence. Everyone had their own distinguished aura that pulsated from them. But, she couldn't seem to put the pieces together as to who it was.

And it was that thought, that single thought, that made her mind break free of concentration and end her meditation, which was an incredible feat. She gracefully placed her legs on the ground, without making a sound. Something, a presence, was pulsing in her mind…it throbbed inside her psyche. She had never experienced it before… It hissed inside her head.

_…….ssssssss……._

"Show yourself!" she stated. The silence of the predator was unwelcoming. Only the rain made its mark in her ears, as it continued to pour down.

"Raven?"

She jumped and whirled around. Her conscious jerked out of contact with the unknown perpetrator. And suddenly, they were not unknown.

"Robin!" she cried, pulling her hood down, than realizing she wanted it up because she was frustrated with him still. And now she was even more angered with her teammate because he had made a fool out of her.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I—uh…I heard you yell and wanted to make sure everything was okay." He said this in more of a question tone than anything. It wasn't the truth, and Raven could tell.

She raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Actually—I…" He stuttered. He gave up and sighed.

"I wanted to apologize. I knew you were trying to concentrate and was acting like an immature pinhead."

"You sure were…"

_………ssssssss…………_

What was that?

"So, I guess…I'm sorry…"

_………ssssssss…………_

So he wasn't the presence. She furrowed her brow with concentration.

"Raven?"

No answer. She looked around.

"Raven? Did you hear me?"

"There's someone else up here."

_………ssssssss…………_

"What? Where?"

"On the roof. With us. They're very close."

And she was right.

Suddenly, something fell from the roof gracefully and landed on the edge of the shelter.

"You!" Robin yelled, he moved in front of Raven, in case this girl had bad intentions. Raven's eyebrows rose to her hairline at this sign of protection. She quickly put her hood up, not liking strangers to view her face.

"Me."

"Who are you?" he asked.

Raven tried to enter her conscious.

"Funny how we keep meeting in the rain…" said the girl. A drop of rainwater slid of her nose. The wet dreadlocks of hair, darkened by the rain, fell around her shoulders. Her expression was one of dignified humor.

"I told you we'd meet again…"

"Robin…." Raven said cautiously.

"What do you want?"

"I just thought I'd drop by and say thanks. That guy you were fighting, I'd been tracking him for months…" She fingered the knife on her right hip. She had another one on the left.

"And finally, I beat him. Or, I should say, _we_ beat him." She grinned.

"Why can't I enter your conscious?" piped up Raven. She walked in front of Robin.

She tapped her temple.

"Barriers."

"How did you learn—"

"You're not the only one in this city, Raven."

"How do you know her name?" Robin demanded. She didn't answer, and Raven continued.

"Then why do you need those?" she asked, pointed to the knives on the girls hips.

The girl unsheathed them.

"These?" she said, twirling them around her fingers. She walked closer to Raven, knives flying around her hands. She got so close to her that Robin feared the girl might try something. The knives were still spinning, as she got as close as she could.

Then, the girl stopped them, wooden handles slapping against her palm, and raised the tip of one to Raven's chin.

"You're not scared of me, are you?"

"Once you've been inside my mind, you'll never be scared of anything on this planet again."

"I doubt that. You know, I'm surprised you couldn't figure out it was me before. I knew a long time that you were on the roof. Way before you even realized a presence existed. Why are you so weak?"

Raven's eyes turned white. A mental blast threw the girl away from her prey and into the rain again.

"What's you're problem."

"You. Get out," she growled. The girl looked at Robin. He held a solid glare.

"So much for 'thank you' s." she said and disappeared.

Raven still had her back turned towards Robin.

"Raven…."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. I've never met her before."

"Liar!" she yelled, eyes turning white again, "She told you to your face, and mine, that she met you last night."

"Yes," he said calmly. He knew how Raven got when she was angered. He was also the only one on the team that could calm her down. "But, you cannot consider that a meeting. Why are you so offensive about her?"

"She said I was weak. I can't help it if I can't control my powers."

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She doesn't know anything."

But, that was where the Titans would go wrong. Because, this girl, this mysterious girl, knew more about them than even Slade.

* * *

Titan009- Well, how's that for a cliff hanger? Next chapter should be out soon now that I'm back on my normal schedule! Hope you like mystery, because this girl's "cherade" will continue for the next few chapters. Enjoy! And please review... 


End file.
